


Wait for me

by Hatchico



Series: Shizaya one-shots [22]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Teacher-Student Relationship, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchico/pseuds/Hatchico
Summary: Teacher Shizuo and students Izaya
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Shizaya one-shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352053
Kudos: 17





	Wait for me

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my old writings from Wattpad that I'm reposting here because why not. It's cringe but hopefully, someone out there will enjoy it

It was a nice Friday morning and everyone was both happy and dreading it because they had a test In Mr.Heiwajima's class except a certain raven-haired male who was excited to finally put his plan in action. Oh, you seem to be confused about what I'm talking about but don't worry I'll tell you in just a moment.

You see the soon to be informant noticed how Shizuo-Sensei has been eyeing at him lately. Every time Izaya looked his way Shizuo always looks away, then again it's not entirely the teacher's fault I mean he has been dropping hints and being flirty once in awhile. 

Now enough of that cause it looks like the students of Raira academy are about to take the test that is at least worth 45% of their grade.

-

Hahaha, look at all my humans, so nervous that they're gonna fail when this is one of the simplest of tests. This will be way too easy, oh how I can't wait for the school day to be over so I can make my move on Shizu-Sensai.

I couldn't help but smirk a little to myself when I finally got the test and breezed right through it.I walked up to Shizu-Sensei's desk and gave him one of my sweetest looking smiles and said "I'm done my test Shizu-Sensai" 

He looked up and blushed just a tiny bit which was so worth all these months of being sicklily adorable. 

I handed him my papers and started walking back to my desk, making sure to sway my hips to grab his attention and a few others who were also done their test.  
-

I swear this is so wrong...Why the hell am I getting all worked up over one of my students its just plain wrong. Damn it Heiwajima pull yourself together you're like 30 years old and he's 18 you can't be lusting over some kid. 

As I was in deep thought the bell rang and I didn't notice at first that one of my students was standing at my desk until they said in a sweet and very familiar voice 

"Sensei-Chan I need to ask you something." 

I looked up into those beautiful ruby red eyes and tried my best to keep my cool.

"Um, what do you want Izaya-Kun?" 

I noticed him looking around as if to make sure no one was around and then he said which shocked me 

"You see I'm having a little trouble with algebra and I thought you could perhaps tutor me a little." 

"Eh w-well of course." 

"Great meet me at my house at 6" 

He handed me a little piece of paper with his address on it then slipped away. 

I was a bit dumbfounded since he was an A student so why would he possibly want or need help with anything. Well, I already said I would so I might as well.

-

Shizuo knocked on Izaya's door who answered in a mere few seconds. He was wearing a simple gray hoodie and black shorts while Shizuo was still wearing his work clothes.

"Come on in, no need to be shy." 

He stepped aside so the tall blond could enter 

"So what do you need help on?" 

"Well you see this new lesson we're on is a bit tricky so I wanted your help," he said as he got out his school supplies.

The two then started going through the lesson, Shizuo helping the younger one when he got stuck even though he was faking it the whole time just so he can be closer and alone with his blond teacher. 

They finally finished 

"So you get it now?" 

"Yup thank you Shizu-Sensei" 

"I guess I'll be leaving now" 

Izaya grabbed his hand softly and looked into Shizuo's honey brown eyes and said "I'd actually like another lesson from you Shizu" he said while straddling the other's hips 

"Maybe we could do a little sex-ed" 

Before Shizuo could say or do anything Izaya slammed his lips into his coaxing him to kiss back which he did. 

Soon the two were tonguing each other and rubbing their crotches together.

"Ne Shizu-Sensei you should strip." 

"I don't take orders I give them so you strip." 

"Ooo I like this side of you," 

The raven-haired male said as he got up and slowly slipped off his clothes revealing his erect penis in all its naked glory.

"Now lie down and spread your legs" 

"Yes, sir"

He did as instructed then Shizuo loomed over his cock before he gave it a lick. He then started to suck on the head making Izaya moan begging for more. Shizuo stopped to lubricate his fingers then he pushed one in as Izaya moaned in discomfort which washed away when Shizuo engulfed all of him down and began to suck feverishly. 

Soon he added another finger and scissored making him moan his name in such a sexy voice. He then added a third finger which had a pleasant burn to Izaya as the blond thrust in and out looking for that certain spot then Izaya screamed in pure ecstasy and Shizuo grinned as he found it and kept hitting that spot.

"Shizu i-i'm cumming!!" 

The blond swallowed most of his semen as he pulled out his fingers with a small pop then he unzipped his jeans revealing his massive erection then he positioned himself into the other's entrance and slowly pushed in.

"Are you okay." 

"Mmm yeah, I guess I'm no longer a virgin back there hey" he clawed at Shizuo's back as tears were budding his eyes.

Shizuo couldn't bear to see Izaya in pain so he kissed him passionately trying to make him focus on the pleasure. He finally pushed all the way in and gave Izaya some time to adjust to his size before he started thrusting at a slow and steady paste which got quicker as Izaya moaned louder and louder. Soon Shizuo found Izaya's prostate again and thrust as hard as he wanted until soon he came inside of the smaller one and said man came on them.

"Hey wasn't that great?" Izaya said with a playful smile which made Shizuo roll his eyes, pulling out of Izaya and zipping up his pants.

"No one can ever know that this ever happened." 

"Aww and I thought you loved me." 

Shizuo pecked his lips 

"I do its just that... I'm your teacher and you're my student." 

"I have one more year before I graduate so..." 

"So?"

"Wait for me."


End file.
